Ryoga's Dream of Genie
by obsidians
Summary: Ryoga finds a genie on the beach that alters his life. Suggestions of fluffy lemons but they are not actually all that descriptive. Cute :


Ryoga was lost in the desert, or so he thought, he was actually on a private beach and had been walking in circles. He gasped as he had the last of his water and then collapsed on the hot sand. "Water" he gasped to no one in particular and then looked down when his hand encountered a warm, smooth metal to find an unusually small brass object that resembled a small long brass teapot under it. Noticing that it wasn't tarnished in the least, he found himself wondering if it might we worth some money and held it closer to his eyes when he discovered some writing on it. He frowned when it ludicrously read "rub me, I love being rubbed".

He blinked at this odd message and then wondered what it meant while his hands gently caressed it involuntarily. He almost fell back when a pink cloud swirled out of the spout that was highlighted by flashes of lights. It formed into a beautiful teenaged girl who _almost_ seemed to be wearing the equivalent of a gold bikini. That is to say she had many gold chains around her neck and wrists, wore gold pasties from which depended gold tassels that did little to hide her full breasts, these were enjoined with more gold chains and a sheer veil began at each side of the pasties and seemed to float around her back. Her the bottom half of her outfits was nothing more than the tiniest pair of low rise gold panties that were attached at her hips with a simple string bow on each side. Her hair was similar to Shampoo's, that is to say that it was pink with half of its length done up in thick buns, with the rest hanging down in lush, dangling pigtails that hung way past her hips. "Hello Master" she said.

Ryoga could feel his nose start to bleed at her slim, yet lush revealed body. "Who-who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Nymphafaulatrestoji" she answered, giving him a bow that should have gotten her arrested for public indecency. "But you can just call me Nymph" she said in a musical sounding voice.

"Nymph what are you?" he asked, blushing to be caught talking to so scantily dressed a female, especially since she didn't seem to be concerned in the least.

"I'm _your_ genie, you rubbed _my_ lamp" she said, caressing her hip suggestively "and now you're my new master and I'm going to grant you three wishes" she explained. Ryoga just started walking away from her. "Wait where are you going?" she cried after him. "Look I've seen the movie Aladdin just like everyone else. I know that genies aren't real and you're either a product of some odd mushroom that the Amazons' fed me or else girl type Ranma in disguise, who's trying to make me make a fool of myself" he retorted, turning around.

She was suddenly in front of him and looked to be in a huffy mood. "What do you mean that you don't believe in me? I get so sick of everyone denying my existence. Does this feel real to you?" she asked, seizing his hands and placing them on her nearly naked breasts. This caused Ryoga's nose to erupt again while he snatched them away like they were touching hot coals, his face practically purple it was so red.

"Look mushroom or Ranma, whatever you are; please go away" he pleaded, visibly nervous with that much female flesh on display.

"Not until you make your three wishes, I'm bound to serve you until you do" she said, putting the emphasis on the word serve, while she traced invisible patterns on his firm chest.

He gulped "fine, I want to have the world's best sense of direction" he dared to say, if only to distract her.

"One internal GSP system coming up" she said and she shook her body provocatively to Ryoga's further discomfort and then put her hands on her hips and said "Well?"

"I don't feel different" he commented.

"Where's Peru?" she asked him.

"That way" he said, pointing without thinking.

"And Russia?" she asked him.

"That way" he replied, doing it again.

"Where's your favourite place in the world?" she asked him.

"Nerima Tokyo, which is about half an hour walk from here as soon I get off this beach and take the next right, it's just up the road" he said, getting excited.

"You see!" she said dancing in place.

"I know directions!" he said, picking her up and swinging her around in excitement, then blushed when he realized what he was doing.

"Now what else can I do for you Master?" she breathed, inches from his face.

He shoved her practically naked body from him and wondered what kept her gold pasties on. "I never want to become a pig again" he proclaimed.

She did her little wiggle dance and then suggested" try and wade into the sea."

Now know where it was, Ryoga ran straight towards it while the odd girl kept pace with him until he plunged into its icy depths and…..remained human. "I'm a man" he cried with enthusiasm.

"You sure are" she said leering at him, until he shifted his gazed down and realized that he was naked except for his bandanna.

He made his beet impression again and slapped his hands over his groin. "Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"Just a temporary glitch" she replied and suddenly he was dressed again.

"Anything else your little heart desires?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm in love with a girl named Akane, who's close to my enemy Ranma Saotome, I want her to love me instead' Ryoga said in triumph.

"You got it hot stuff, here she is" she replied, doing her little wiggle dance. There was a flash of light and then suddenly female type Ranma stood there wearing only sheer red lingerie.

"Ranma but what is she doing here?" he asked her.

"I know aspects of my Master, not about those around him. I sensed what house you meant but found it to be occupied by three and one half females, so I just chose the cutest of the bunch" she explained.

"I love you Ryoga" Ranma called and ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Get off of me!" he cried.

"Please make love to me" she panted as she pulled at his clothes.

"Leave me alone" he cried as he broke away from her and started running. She promptly tackled him and clawed at his pants until they fell down to his knees, revealing his red and black heart boxer shorts.

"Can't you do anything?" he cried at Nymph as she examined her nails, indifferent to his plight while an amorous Ranma attacked him like a cyclone with eight hundred hands.

"Why you have everything that you wanted. That girl will do anything that you say" she replied, turning her attention back to him.

"But she's not the one I want!" he said barely holding here at arm's length. "Make it stop" he begged.

"Okay, let's talk" she said and clapped her hands.

Ryoga looked around to find himself in an oddly spacious room, surrounded by gold and jewels….and comfy couches. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In my lamp" she replied.

"Then where's Ranma?" he asked.

"Listen" Nymph said and Ryoga did and could faintly hear the girl wailing his name.

"There is just one thing that will break your wish; you have to break this curse on me. I'm the genie of The Failed Third Wish. I go from master to master and each time I have to give him a warped version of his third wish that he'll suffer from but learn to live with. You see when I was young, my father's kingdom got raided and in order to preserve his line, that is myself, and his fortune, he devoted me to the gods as long as they would save both. That he was willing to anything for his child was one thing that they approved of but that he wanted his fortune intact was considered to be excessive. So both of us were curse, I became a genie and his fortune and myself sealed in my lamp to travel through time until I find a man willing to do anything. The only way to rid yourself of your cursed wish is to remove my clothes and take my virginity. The clothes were forged by the god themselves and I am a great and powerful genie. It was deemed that only a man that is completely desperate to avert the fate of his third wish can do this….she said and made an eeping sound as her pasties hit the floor, only to be followed by her panties.

"But how?" she said in surprise.

"I would do literally anything not to have a love starved Ranma follow me around for the rest of my life" he explained as he started to undress. "So we just have to do this the one time?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I won't say no if you want more" she sai,d holding out her arms. Ryoga suddenly wasn't so interested in Akane as he claimed while the passionate Nymph purred in his arms as he initiated her into womanhood…and again and just one more time for good measure. As they lay back she smoked a cigarette and said, "I must say that you were worth waiting for Master."

"Please call me Ryoga, but you can call me that in bed if you want" he said with a satiated sigh. "Now what?" he asked her.

"Wait for it" she said and then suddenly the very walls dissolved around them. Leaving them completely naked save his clothes and a huge pile of treasure, he grinned as he put his shirt tenderly on her and drew on his pants.

"I'm free!" she cried dancing on the sand.

"How much do you think all this would be worth in today's market?" he asked her.

"A fortune" she said.

"People will probably come steal it soon" Ryoga said.

"Oh no they won't" she said and with a wave of her hand, it all disappeared.

"Where is it?" he asked her.

"Right here. My genie magic is gone but my family's magic reminds and that this is the ability to make inanimate objects as big or small as you need them. I honestly don't know why my father didn't think of doing this rather then pissing off the gods" she observed as she opened her hand to show the entire collection in miniature and dumped them into a draw string purse.

"Where are you going now?" he asked her.

"I don't have anyplace to go" she said.

"Come home with me, I'm sure my parents would love to meet you and our place's always open to those who are searching for a place to stay. It's a couple of days walk, I hope you don't mind sharing a tent and sleep bag with me" he teased.

"Not in the least" she said, as she took his hand.

Meanwhile Ranma was running down the beach screaming Ryoga's name until she suddenly snapped out of it, she wondered what she doing on the beach and then loudly screamed when she saw what she was wearing, not remembering a thing.


End file.
